Unexpected
by baby addex
Summary: Alex and Addison appear to be dating, as the interns at Seattle Grace slowly find out, but things take an interesting turn when Addison reveals a secret, which sends the entire hospital in a loop. [Set a a little while after Six Days episode] Chapter 3&4!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This characters, show, etc are not mine, and I am merely writing this story for entertainment purposes. I hope you like it :D**

**Unexpected**

Chapter 1

"Dr. Karev?" She asked and her turned to greet her eyes with his. Her eyes seemed to be smiling and he could feel something well up inside of him. The urge to wrap his arms around her and kiss those sweet lips was hardly containable, but the eyes that watched him while he daydreamed already suspected something. She smiled again and continued, trying not to hint her attraction to the young Alex. "Can you come up with a definitive diagnosis Dr. Karev?" Cristina and Izzie watched him waiting for an answer, but the look Cristina threw at him made him stumble for words. "uh..32 year old caucasian female, uh..24 weeks pregnant with twins, came in with lower stomach pain and presented a low grade fever, as well as fainting and vomiting. Diagnosis being Preelampsia" He nodded as he finished and flashed a smile. Those around him nodded and looked back at Addison for approval.

"Good" she replied and changed her gaze to Cristina who continued to give suspicious looks. "Cristina, mind telling me the next course of action?" As always the witty Cristina nodded, eager to answer and ran down the list. Addison nodded and turned back to Mrs. Henley. "You're going to be just fine Mrs. Henley. We'll keep you overnight for observation, give you some guidelines on eating and you will probably be home at the end of the week..BUT you need your bedrest" Mrs. Henley nodded, and held her stomach lovingly. "As long they're okay..I will do whatever" Addison smiled and exited the room, the interns in tow. As she walked ahead, Karev ran up to walk beside her.

"Glad she'll be alright" He commented and flashed that smirky Alex smile. She nodded and placed the chart on the counter. She turned and stared at him, wanting to kiss him as well, but tried not to show it. "Dr. Karev, uh, would you mind helping me out?" She smirked and began to walk toward the staircase, and he followed. As soon as she entered the door, she turned around and kissed him passionately, he caught on and cupped her cheeks, kissing her back with the same passion. "I have been waiting ALL day for that" she whispered as they rested on each others foreheads. He laughed softly and held her close. "Alex?" A female voice reverberated in the echoey staircase. Startled they both looked up, still in an embrace, to find Izzie looking down at them. Surprise was written all over her face. The couple moved apart and looked down, embarrassed to have been discovered. "Um..Izzie" Alex started, but Izzie laughed nervously and started up the stairs. "Sorry to have bothered you". It was sincere, but Alex knew their secret was out. He glanced over to Addison who held her arms and stared at the floor. "How long until everyone knows?" She asked and Alex sighed heavily.

Chapter 2

Walking around the hospital the rest of the day Addison felt as if eyes were gazing. Everywhere she turned, it felt like people knew. As she rounded the corner, Meredith accidentally got in her way. The two collided and apologized until they realized who the other victim was. "Addison, sorry...I didn't mean.." Addison gave her an "I-know" look and shook her head. "It's okay Dr. Grey...I'm a little spacey today" She laughed softly and continued, leaving Meredith standing there. George saw the exchange and sauntered over to Meredith. "What was that about?" He asked while he clicked the pen he was holding continously and looked at her. She shook her head and continued to watch Addison walk down the hall into an empty room. "Hey George...Does Addison seem a little out of it to you? He shrugged and continued clicking his pen. "Since when do you care what Addison does?" Meredith turned and gave him a smile. "You do that just to bug people don't you?" She stole the pen from him and shoved it into her pocket. "Mine now" she added and walked away with a clipboard. He stood there and continued clicking the air as if it were his pen, and Cristina walked over and chuckled. "You got jacked"

Holding the empty bed for support she felt herself begin to cry. The tears spilled out of her while she stood there. _Why now?_ She thought and tried to calm herself down. She couldn't believe this was happening…again. She paced the room, wiping her tearstained cheeks trying to understand exactly what was going on. It had only been weeks since her and Alex had decided to get together. He was so amazing, and just the though of him actually made Addison smile, but as soon as his face popped into his mind she began to feel the urge to cry again. _I'm such a wreck_, she thought and went into the bathroom to see. The mirror didn't lie, she looked stressed, but there was a glow in her cheeks like she had never seen before. Sniffling she exited the bathroom and walked towards the window. Nothing was going to change this, and she knew it. This is not like last time. _This time is different. This time it feels right._

Sighing heavily she tried to think of the positive_. I've always wanted kids…that's a plus. And Alex is amazing with them, another plus. But…I always pictured myself with Derek._ The thought made her think of those years with him, and the family she always pictured in her mind. Closing her eyes again she sighed and held her hands to her stomach. Looking down she smiled gently. "Hey there little peanut". It was the first time she felt calm since she had found out. "I'm your…mom." She continued and started out the window into the blue sky. _Mom_. The name was so strange to hear as her own title. But it was true; she was going to be a mom.

Alex looked up and down the hallways of that hospital looking for the red-haired beauty, but he still couldn't find her. Finally he spotted her exiting a patient's room and he hurried to catch her. "Addison…" Hearing his voice she turned around and held the medical file close to her. "Yes, Dr. Karev?" He smiled and nodded. "I was just wondering if you wanted to get some lunch with me". She looked around, realizing Cristina, Izzie and Dr. Bailey were in earshot, but at this point she didn't care. There's no such thing as privacy in a hospital. "I would love to Dr. Karev" He laughed, happy she accepted the offer and they walked down the hall. Izzie immediately watched them and turned to Cristina. "They're so together—"

"Dr. Stevens!" The drill sergeant voice caught her by surprise, and Dr. Miranda Bailey walked up with her hands on her hips. "We do NOT pay you to gossip about people's sex lives, so please, don't waste Dr. Yang's precious time by telling her" They both looked at her like and hung their heads. As she walked away she turned again to give them angry looks. "I'm watching you" Cristina scoffed and shook her head. "I think that woman was born in an army tank. She's so…ugh" Izzie looked at her and rolled her eyes. Meredith and Derek both passed by the station and they both watched. "We're such stalkers" Cristina finally said and Izzie stifled a laugh.

Chapter 3

"So where have you been hiding all day?" He leaned in over the table and gave that Alex smile. Addison sat there, her mind wandering. _He's going to freak when I tell him_. The look in his eyes was familiar, she had seen it before in Derek's. "I had a surgery." As she sat there, her eyes traced his face. He was so cute, but all the while she kept thinking. _How do I tell him?_

"Oh, how was it?" He asked. It was almost as if he were jealous he had not been apart of it. "Patient did well, She was a 45 year old woman with stage one cervical cancer. Seems we extracted most of the tumors" She nodded matter of factly and tried to avoid the salad sitting before her. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked watching her noticing she hadn't touched anything. She shook her head and pushed it away. "I think I'll pass" She laughed, trying to hide the sour look that kept threatening to creep over her face. "I had a granola bar not too long ago" _Liar._ The voice in her head reprimanded her but suddenly got distracted. The putrid aroma cologne of a passerby made her sick to her stomach. She fanned the air in front of her and tried to compose herself. Alex continued to stare at her, trying to figure out what she was doing. "Hot flash?" He joked and took another bite of his lunch. "I thought menopause started next year" He was constantly joking about the age different, oddly, one of the things she loved about him so much, but she wasn't even able to retort back sarcastically.

"Alex, I don't feel so well" She stood abruptly and clasped her hand over her mouth, walking off quickly. Alex stood and watched her walk away. He frowned, realizing her purse was still sitting in the seat before him. He picked it up and cleared the table, not knowing whether to follow her or not. Slinging the purse over his shoulder he walked back into the hospital. "A Murse Dr. Karev? Quite Fashionable too. Let me see" Mark walked over and laughed, examining the purse. "Gucci, wow. Big Spender. I didn't peg you for the type. Looks like you shop with Addison. She loves that stuff." Mark thought for a second about the purse, but shrugged it off, flashing a sly smile and walking away, mumbling "interns" and shaking his head. Clearly he was making fun of Alex, but what else was new. Alex sighed and continued to look around.

"Dr. Karev, what's with the purse?" Dr. Bailey gave him a look. "Um, it's Addiso – Dr. Montgomery's. I was having lunch with her, and she left it" Dr. Bailey looked slightly confused but offered to take it. "Here, I'll keep it until we can find her. Besides you have rounds to do, and Dr. Montgomery is a big girl. She can find her way home" He hesitated, but he knew she always won the fight and surrendered the bag. He began to walk off but stopped and looked back at her "Uh, can you just make sure she's okay?" She nodded sternly and pointed, queuing him to leave. As she looked down at the purse she wondered what was going on. Catching a glimpse of Izzie out of the corner of her eye she perked.

"Stevens!" Izzie jumped and turned to face her. "Yes? Dr. Bailey"

"I have a question for you. What **were** you going to tell Yang?" Izzie stared at her, bewildered but shot back sarcastically. "I'm sorry Dr. Bailey. I don't get paid to tell you about other's sex lives. I would not want to waste your time" The look on Dr. Bailey's face was livid as she shook her head. "You're going to tell me right now Isabel Stevens –"

"Okay, fine. I saw Addison and Alex kissing in the stairwell today. Why?" Dr. Bailey's face fell. "What is with this hospital?" Picking up the phone she dialed a number. "Yes, This is Dr, Bailey. Where are you?" The voice on the other line talked for a minute and then Bailey hung up. "Get back to work"

Izzie walked away and Dr. Bailey walked towards the restroom. Pushing open the swinging doors she found a teary Addison sobbing on the floor. "Dr. Montgomery, do you realize how dirty this floor is?" Dr. Bailey held out her hand and helped her to her feet. Addison wiped off her skirt and grabbed another Kleenex. "It doesn't matter…" She managed and began to sob uncontrollably. "I'm pr—" Her words began to jumble together as she spoke. Dr. Bailey stared at her, not knowing fully what to do. Her tall frame that towered over her begged for a hug, but Miranda barely reached her shoulders. Nevertheless she hugged her tightly and Addison slumped over, her body twitching with each tear. "I don't know how to tell him" The end of the sentence was accompanied by a soft wail of despair. It made Dr. Bailey cringe and hold her tighter.

"Tell who what?" Dr. Bailey asked quietly and broke the embrace to look at her. Addison sniffled and held her tissue up to her nose. She was still trying to hold back waves of tears. "I'm..I'm..pregnant" A squeak erupted from Addison as she tried not to cry. "Who?" Dr. Bailey asked sympathetically but answered her own question. "Oh. Does he know?" Addison shook her head and slumped against the wall. "Alex doesn't know yet, and when I tell him.." Dr. Bailey sighed and pursed her lips, trying to think. "Addison" She spoke softly "You're a grown woman, and I know you know what you're going to do. He's a responsible man, you'll get through this. A baby's a blessing, I know for a fact you know that. Besides, isn't this what you've always wanted?" She nodded, her eyes tearing up again. "Yes" She croaked and dabbed her eyes. It was a minute before she finally calmed down and noticed her purse. "I completely forgot about my purse"

"I know. He's very worried about you" Addison cracked a slight smile, realizing how close they had grown. Knowing he was worried for her made her miss him deeply. "Go find him" Dr. Bailey said and handed her her purse. Sniffling and looking into the mirror she shook her head. "I look like hell" A laugh escaped through some stray tears, but she wiped them away and fixed her hair. "No you don't" Dr. Bailey cooed. "You're glowing" They exchanged smiles and both exited the restroom. Walking towards the nurses station Izzie noticed them nearing. Meredith has just strolled up, switching charts and noticed Izzie's stare. "Daydreaming? Dr. Stevens?" Meredith chipped in and Izzie shook her head. Biting her lip she walked over to Meredith discreetly. "Something's up." She motioned over to the two and nodded with confidence.

"Addison!" A dark hair figure walked up beside her and examined her oddly. "I heard you aren't feeling well." She sighed heavily. _Word travels fast,_ she thought. "I'm fine Derek". He was so genuine, she actually felt like he cared. "Okay, well, don't over do it" As he left he touched her shoulder gently as if to say something but never finished, instead he walked off into the frenzy of the hospital corridors. A headache began to manifest and she held her head, squinting her eyes and rubbing her temples. "Oh this day just gets better and better" She murmured and heard Dr. Bailey speak. "Dr. Montgomery, would you like to go home?"

"No, no I'll be fine" She picked up a pen and a chart and left the station, her heels clanking against the cold tile roughly as she walked away. Meredith eyed her suspiciously and turned back to Izzie. "Whoa" A clearly scatterbrained Alex walked up and walked towards Meredith. "Have you seen Addison?" He had a wild look on his face while he waited for a response. They had never seen him like this before. They both nodded, the puzzle pieces beginning to click into place and pointed silently in the direction of her path with expressionless faces. He hurried off in the direction and they both turned to give matching looks. "Holy crap" Meredith shook her head in disbelief. "I didn't see that coming"

"Addison" His voice filled her ears. His voice was so recognizable, it was hard to resist. She turned, realizing this is where the hard part would begin and faked a smile, feeling that nagging urge to cry again. "Alex" her voice wavered a little. "Are you okay? You left so fast, I didn't know what to do" He took her hand into his. The warmth of his palm spread over her, giving her a slight sense of tranquility. She always felt like she was melting with him. "Hug me" She muttered and fell into his arms: the place she felt most safe. He nuzzled his cheek on hers and closed his eyes holding her close. She knew she had to tell him. "Alex, I have to tell you" Her voice wavered again as she broke the embrace to look into his eyes. "Tell me what?"

Time felt as if it slowed and things surrounding her blurred into the background. "I'm pregnant Alex"

Behind them Mark stared in disbelief.

Chapter 4

"What?!" Mark's deep voice echoed in the halls as he marched over to break up the intimate moment. "You're having this weasel's baby? And you wouldn't have mine?!" His voice was full of rage that Addison had never seen before. Alex instinctively stepped in front of her and gave him a stern look. "Leave her alone." He stood tall, trying to match the massive stature of Mark as Addison was hiding her face and sobbing in the background. All of this was just too much."I didn't want this to happen!" She yelled and leaned back against the wall. Hearing the commotion, Meredith and Izzie rounded the corner to look. It was a frightening sight, Mark looked as if he could kill, Alex looked like he was going to punch someone and Addison was a bawling mess behind them. "We need to get her out of there" Meredith said quickly and instinctly and ran down the hall. She grabbed Addison's hand and led her the opposite direction, away from the chaos and into an empty room. Izzie followed.

As they entered the room Addison began to sob violently, causing her breathing to become erratic. "Addison, you need to calm down" She nodded, realizing it but it was harder than it looked. "I – I'm tr—trying" She waved her hands as if she had touched something hot and paced the room, her breathing and sobs still irregular. Meredith watched her sadly, wondering what she could possibly do to help. After a moment she stepped closer to Addison quietly, giving her a solemn look and quietly embraced her. It was unexpected, but Addison gave in, wrapping her arms around her, slumping over and crying on her shoulder. For a minute Meredith had forgotten this was Addison, the cheating wife who her boyfriend had been married to, and at this moment in time, all that didn't seem to matter.

Mark's voice escalated to a yell, causing everyone to turn to see what the commotion was. "I can't believe this!" Mark shouted, barely noticing anyone else was around. As he watched Addison go, he almost followed. Alex also watched Addison leave, worried about her, but turned back to Mark and glared knowing he had to deal with him first. "Mark, it's OVER between you two. Be a man and move on" Surprisingly he kept his voice calm. Mark lunged forward as if to hit but didn't inflict any damage on Alex, who barely flinched. "You're pathetic Karev." He paused, "Besides, she's not much of a prizr anyway." Alex grit his teeth. "She's more than you will ever deserve." With that he turned, still glaring at him and walked away. Mark's rage was overflowing. He stared down the hall at the paused workers. "What the hell are you looking at?!" Turning he walked furiously down the hall and disappeared down the staircase. George, who was going down the stairs, was nearly pushed. Holding onto the wall he watched the storming Mark fly past him. Looking up to see if anyone ensued he stood confused. "What the hell is going on today?"

"Addison? Addison honey I need you to wake up" Dr. Bailey's adamant voice stirred her from her slumber. She felt as if she had been hit by a train. Rubbing her sore eyes, they focused on the faces of a worried Izzie, Meredith and Miranda who was taking her pulse and looking at her watch. She noticed she was on a gurney. "What happened?" She asked groggily and blinked tiredly. "You passed out" Meredith announced and Izzie nodded. "I'm amazed you are still going" Izzie added, with folded arms. "Well, Dr. Montgomery is one of those people. Knock her down, she'll get back up and then whack you with your stick" She released Addison's wrist and pursed her lips. "I think we need to keep you away from Mark for awhile. All the excitement is not good for the baby." "Baby!" Izzie exclaimed and searched her face for confirmation. "You and Alex? Baby?" Izzie looked somewhat pained. Addison nodded, laying back on the bed and sighed, "Why am I always such a screw up? I swear, since I was born I've been a screw-up. A f—fricken fraken screw up!" The fluster on her face was apparent, and it was the only time Meredith had ever seen her flushed cheeks match her fiery red hair.

"Addison, calm your pink scrubs wearin' butt down! I **just** I don't need you to get your blood pressure up again" Addison sighed and imitated a yoga mediation breathing deeply. "I'll be fine Miranda. I just…need to digest everything" Dr. Bailey smiled quickly and patted her on the arm. "That's a girl" She then turned to face the two interns, who looked as if they had many questions. "You two going to recover or what? You look like you've seen a ghost" Addison looked up to greet their curious gaze with hers. "I know…" She rolled her eyes and let out a deep exhale. Izzie stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak. It was weird to be in such a position, because Izzie realized she had always been holding onto a piece of Alex. He was certainly hard to give up, but Denny had her heart now, wherever he was. "Addison, I --." She tried again to formulate the words. "I'm happy for you." She cracked a small smile and chuckled softly. "I don't think I've ever seen Alex so happy. He...loves you" She had remembered an exchange earlier between each other, and Izzie distinctly remembered the extra pep in his step and smile. It was true, he was happy with her, and Izzie of all people knew that we had no control on who we fall in love with. "For what it's worth Dr. Stevens, that means a lot coming from you." Meredith glanced over to Izzie who seemed content. Feeling compelled by something Meredith also stepped forward to speak but Alex burst through the door, stopping her. Finding his way to Addison he kissed her forehead and hugged her, "I'm glad, okay? All you need to know is I'm happy. And" He kissed her again and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too Alex."

Her soft eyes seemed to smile as he held her in his arms. "So a baby huh?" He asked quizzically but playfully and laughed softly, finding a place on the bed to lay beside her. Her wrapped his strong arms around her as she lay her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat through her fingertips. _There's no place else I'd rather be, _she thought and felt the days tension release from her body. Things were going to be okay.

Meredith, Dr. Bailey and Izzie found their way out of the room and into the hallway. "I swear this hospital has become a soap opera." Dr. Bailey added and continued down the hall. "If either of you two see Mark near that damn room. Page me." They both agreed and stood in place. "Alex and Addison." Meredith started. "Kind of unexpected."

"Seriously" Izzie added and they both laughed.

A tall figure staggered into the room and fell onto a barstool, slamming his arms down on the bar. "What can I get you?" Joe asked and flung his towel over his shoulder.

Mark stared at him with heavy eyes. "Whatever you have to make me forget life".


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a little different, and VERY short, but this weekend is super busy! I will try to get another, longer chapter up by Monday. Thanks for your patience :)**

**Chapter 5**

The words had stung him like a thousand needles. "Another" he demanded and pushed his shot glass toward Joe. Joe looked at him and began to refuse. "You've already had way too much. I think it's time you stop" He nodded sympathetically, almost as if he understood Mark was in pain. "Party pooper" Mark slurred back and picked up the shot glass to shake above his mouth. Joe shrugged and shook his head. "You'll thank me in the morning." Stumbling off his chair Mark began to wobble his way towards the door. A woman who sat at a table nearby caught his eye. "Damn you! Damn you…Add – is – un" She threw him and ugly look, but he didn't respond. Instead he sighed and fell out the door, removing the keys from his jacket pocket. "Addison is mine." He mumbled in a drunken stupor and slid behind the wheel.

"Meredith" Derek's soft voice called out from the distance. She turned to meet his nearing gaze and he flashed that heart fluttering smile. "Derek" She responded and smiled as well. As he stood beside her he pushed back his lab coat and rested his hands in his pockets. "Word going around is there was somewhat of a fight up here. What happened?" She laughed gently and began to walk forward, Derek followed. "Hardly a fight, but definitely interesting" The look on his face meant he was waiting for her to tell him the details but she knew that as soon as she had to explain, the smile on Derek's face would probably fade. "Well, Mark was angry at Alex, so he left the hospital…" Suddenly Derek stopped moving forward and narrowed his eyes at her in a confused manner. "Mad at Alex?" He asked, watching her closely. She nodded and glanced off to the side. "Because…of Addison"

"Addison?" Thoughts racing through his mind were numerous. "Is she okay?" He asked suddenly, catching Meredith off-guard. "She's fine. Why? His interest almost made her wonder. "No reason. I had just seen her earlier today and she didn't look so well. Meredith, it's not a crime to care about my ex-wife" He nodded, flashing another soft smile. "But it does seem a crime to care about –" His voice turned to a whisper and he pulled her off the side "my super sexy intern" He planted a soft kiss on her lips and broke away. "Duty calls" She felt his kiss linger as he walked away, he was still unaware of the happenings around him.

"Addison?" Alex asked and intertwined his fingers with hers. The feeling that surged through them was electrical. "Yes?" She answered tenderly and closed her eyes, taking in the moment. "I like…this" He smiled crookedly and she sat up slowly to meet his dark eyes. "I like us" He added. The love that seemed to pulse through that gaze was unlike any Addison had ever felt before. "Us" She repeated. "It has a ring to it" They both laughed softly and leaned in for another kiss. "Us" He repeated and placed his hand gently on her stomach. She placed her hand over his. "The 3 of us"


	3. Chapter 3

**I am working on the next chapter while we speak RIGHT now. Seriously. It will be good, I promise, just bare with me. , I just had to get this part out of the way, so here it is. :)**

**Chapter 6**

The sound of the engine accelerating filled the air as an angry Mark drove down the long stretch of highway. The drinks he had been drinking earlier had begun to take affect on his mind, making everything seem to incredibly slow and blurry. "Damnit!" He yelled to himself and hit the steering wheel, almost forgetting to grab a hold of it again. His car seemed to swerve all over the road, but he failed to notice. _Why am I never good enough?_ His eyes began to well with tears. _How embarrassing,_ he thought and continued to drive. "Great, just freaking' great. I'm crying over a GIRL" _Not just any girl_, his mind continued_, she's Addison_. He batted the tears that seemed to get away and grit his teeth. Addison was making his life hell, and he could swear that his heart twinged in pain every time her beautiful face flashed into his mind. It was more than he could actually bear. As he shook his head in aggravation he lost focus of what he was doing. Suddenly his world turned black and the scraping of sheet metal filled the air.

"Yang, Stevens! O'Malley, get your butt into the ambulance bay, NOW" Bailey barked the orders and they followed, quickly attempting to slip on their ER gear. "I wonder what's up" George asked and they both shrugged. "I hope it's good" Izzie said with a smile and Cristina nodded, rubbing her hands together. As the flashing lights pulled up and the frantic paramedics opened the back of the doors, they all stared in incredulity. From what they saw it was incredible this man was even still alive still alive. "Holy crap!" George exclaimed and rushed over to push the gurney. "Mark?!" The look on the interns face was full of emotion. He nodded groggily and shook his head, still angry. "Let me GO! I hate this hospital. I hate you. I hate --" Cristina narrowed her eyes, smelling alcohol. "He's drunk" Izzie nodded, smelling it too. "He's damn lucky he's drunk, look at that." She motioned towards his injury and continued to push the gurney into the exam room area.

"Addison and Karev have a love child!" He yelled, his booming voice echoing the halls. It caught the two uninformed interns by surprise. "Wait, what? Karev screwed Addison?" Cristina scoffed and glanced over to Izzie, who glared her down. "Long story, let's keep Mark from bleeding out okay?" The muffled sounds of Mark caused Bailey to rush over. "Keep your voice down. We've got other pa--" The glint of sheet metal suddenly caught her eye. "My…God" Protruding out of Mark was a huge piece of his own car door. "Boy, what in the HELL did you go and do?" She quickly decided to invite herself to the party and began to help. "Someone needs to secure the metal" O'Malley volunteered, but he wouldn't stop writhing as they cut off the remains of his shirt and pants. "Like what you see? He joked and winked at Izzie through the pain. "Mark, stop moving" Bailey demanded. With each miniscule movement, more blood seemed to spill from him, but he just wouldn't listen. "Mark, STOP moving" The fear in Bailey's voice was apparent, she knew what would happen if he moved again. As she looked at him she noticed the color leaving his face and the absent look in his eyes. "We're losing him!" She yelled and the scramble toward the OR had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7

"Who gets to scrub in!?" Cristina called from behind her and Bailey turned to face her. "Do you **ever **think about anything but getting ahead?" Cristina shook her head honestly. "No" Bailey scoffed and turned to George. "O'Malley, you scrub in. Stevens, you too. Cristina…" She turned to face her again. "Enjoy the gallery" She smiled sarcastically and ran to catch up with the fast moving gurney. Taking off her surgeons cap Cristina threw it to the ground and stomped on it. "I thought she liked honesty" She mumbled angrily and walked towards the OR.

"Shepherd" Derek heard his name from behind him. Standing there was a breathless Bailey. "I need you to scrub in" Her raised an eyebrow and nodded, giving the chart he had been looking at to a nearby nurse. "What's going on?" He asked innocently and Miranda gave him a look. "You'll see." As she led him into the scrubbing bay, he leaned over to see the spectacle. "Holy cow" Miranda nodded and pointed again. "It's Mark".

He looked at her in a panic and began to dry his hands. "You've got to be kidding me." The nurses outfitted him into his gloves and he rushed over to assess the damage. Staring down at Mark's lifeless face, it occurred to him that he had Mark's life in his hands. Before he knew Meredith, the only thought that raced through his mind was how much he hated Mark for taking Addison away from him. "Dr. Shepherd?" The anesthesiologist snapped him out of his daze "Time is ticking" he nodded and looked over to George. "10 blade" Carefully he placed the scalpel on Mark's clammy skin and began to cut. Mark's life hung incredulously in the balance, and Derek was the one who had to fix it.

Breathing heavily Addison scrambled to find something. "My bra!" She whispered loudly and continued to search. "Where the hell did you throw it?" Alex pulled on his pants and looked around. "Here we go" He smiled and plucked it off the IV cart. She tried not to smile but couldn't help let it seep through her delightfully pink lips. Just watching her, Alex wanted to run back over and kiss her again, but refrained. "I have never, in my life – done anything like that" Addison continued to pull on pieces of her clothing and breathed a sigh of relief when all was in place. As she sat back on the bed, fixing the collar of her white lab coat Alex moved in from behind and bit softly on her ear. She cringed and stood. "I need to get back to work" He knew it too, but being with her was just too much fun. "Okay" He wore a fake frown on his face, warranting a goodbye kiss from her. "Later?" She asked promisingly and he nodded with excitement. "Wait!" He called and grabbed her arm softly. Slowly he kneeled and nuzzled his cheek on her stomach. Laughing softly she messed with his hair. "See you later" he cooed

"The baby's name is peanut by the way" She said delicately and left the room. Alex stood there for a minute and watched. "Peanut." He said softly. Addison was the first person he had ever felt such a connection to, and he liked that feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken so long! Thanks for being patient! More to come I seriously promise. 3 :)**

**Chapter 8**

The gallery above Mark's lifeless body was so full that interns were being turned away from the viewing. Cristina stared down jealously at Izzie and George who kept giving her sympathetic looks over face masks, but appreciated the fact she was still able to look in. The perilous task of removing such an object from someone was fascinating, and the entire time she sat on the edge of her seat wondering what Derek's next move would be. "Clamp" she muttered, eager to join, but those surrounding her gave her looks. As usual, Cristina threw them right back.

"Clamp" Derek echoed, almost as if he had Christina's suggestion and inserted it. The scene was grim, and with every inch of newly discovered dead tissue, Derek did not like what he saw. "The metal seems to have penetrated through his right kidney. We're going to have to take it out, repair the liver and hope for the best" Derek looked up at his team and gave them all a look. It was his famous we-can-do-this look. Taking a deep breath, he cut another section of necrotized tissues from Mark, knowing each step was one to removing the huge protruding mass. There was not telling what damage was still on the other side, or if he would bleed out when it was removed. Derek's own heart began to beat rapidly with every incision. He was beginning to wonder why he cared so much.

"Do you know where Dr. Bailey is?" Addison asked hurriedly to a green smocked nurse. "Check the OR board." She responded and walked away swiftly. Addison rolled her eyes at the help and bounded around the corner to read the massive white board. It was incredible to think that peoples lives were fixed and saved, all thanks to the simplicity of the whiteboard. Scanning the numerous surgeries one caught her eye. "Dr. Bailey. OR 1" She nodded and walked toward the OR, entering the scrub bay. Standing in the bay she watched through the glass, hoping Bailey's eye would catch her. Watching the surgery she noted the interesting situation and watched Derek work tediously on the difficult case. All of a sudden she noticed the patients face and barged through the OR doorway, holding a mask to her face. "Mark! What happened to Mark?" Her voice began to crack, as she stood there. Bailey turned to see the clearly shocked Addison and scurried over to push her out of the room. "Addison, you don't need to watch this" Bailey rubbed Addison's arm caringly. "I think you should go home anyway, you've had way too much excitement today. You have a baby to worry about now." Addison blinked back a few tears and nodded. "I'm not going to leave until he's out of surgery" Miranda rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Okay, okay, but go find Alex and stay with him please?"

Falling into Alex's arms Addison blinked as if in shock. She had no tears left. "Mark's going to die because of me" She finally said. Alex looked at her and stroked her hair comfortingly. "It's not your fault" He took her hands and pulled her over to an empty counseling room. Leading her toward the couch he sat, holding her in his arms. She was shaking, and Alex could feel the shudders as she lay on his chest. He caressed her cheek soothingly with his index and she began to feel herself fall under the spell of her sleepiness. Alex moved slightly to lay back, and she moved closer, holding him like he had never been held before. "Alex…" She whispered and intertwined her fingers in his. "I need you" Her breathing soon slowed and she seemed to have fallen into a peaceful slumber. Grateful for any moment he shared with her, Alex watched her sleep and couldn't help but want to keep this memory in his mind forever. Even sleeping she was more beautiful than anyone he had ever met, and with every passing minute he swore is heart swelled with a love he hoped he never lost. Cuddling into the uncomfortable couch he closed his eyes, rubbing her knuckles softly with his thumb of his intertwined hand. "I need you too Addison"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 9**

Derek blinked back his weariness as he forged on. The onlookers above shook their head in disbelief on how intent he was to save his patient. "He's been in there for almost 10 hours" One of the interns mentioned and Cristina nodded, still as enthusiastic as she was when he began. To the others, he was just a patient, but to Derek the pain of Mark's injuries seemed to seep into his own veins and take a hold. He didn't understand it, but it was no time to reflect. "It's time to remove the metal" He finally announced and glanced around to the other surgeons whose eyes watched him eagerly. "On the count of one, two three --" Four of them grasped onto the foreign object and gently pulled it from its current place. Derek watched wincing, gauze and clamps ready in hand for the damage he suspected could be on the other side. As the team placed the metal on the floor, the sound of silent relief filled the air accompanied by the quickened beeping of Mark's heart rate machine. "Tachy at 150" One of the nurses announced and Derek felt a bit of panic well up inside of him. As he looked into the cavernous cavity the metal had created in Mark's abdomen he didn't see quite what he expected. "No further damage other than the metal site" The beeping that filled the background began to slow, it seemed Mark was going to make it after all.

"You son of a bitch" Derek mumbled with a laugh and continued to work.

Waking in the small room, Addison stirred groggily and sat up taking a glance back at Alex. "Alex…" She whispered softly and placed her hand on her upset stomach. He barely stirred, and she decided to let him rest. Closing her eyes, she began to remember what had occurred she sighed heavily, tousling her hair in frustration. "Day from hellll" She found herself saying out loud. She stood slowly with the aid of the couch they had been sleeping on, only to catch herself again on the arm "Oof. Dizziness" She muttered and walked slowly towards the door with her hand on her face. Peeking out the door she looked for a familiar face but to her surprise she was greeted with the bright morning sky. She must have fallen asleep for longer than she had expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the randomness of this, but I began to write and this is what came out. I am planning a new fic soon, and will continue the rest of this. promise :D this is just a glimpse into the future. ooh. aah :D**

"Ooh" Addison whispered as she felt a twinge of pain in her lower abdomen. It so was unexpected that she felt herself double over and grasp Derek beside her. He took notice and tried to steady her by grabbing her arm. "Are you okay? Addison?" She breathed shallowly and nodded, straightening herself up. "Yeah, yeah I think I'm alright. Just some Braxton-Hicks. I have been having them all morning." She sighed and he watched her, slightly concerned. "Are you sure? You **are** 8 months pregnant" Addison looked back at him defiantly. "I am the baby doctor, I think I would know if I was in labor" He smirked, not going to answer and faced forward again. Believe it or not, Derek and Addison had become good friends since he learned about her pregnancy. The fact that Addison was happy seemed to make Derek happy. "Is it just me, or is this the longest elevator ride ever?" Addison chirped with laugh. Derek nodded, smiling.

A sudden jolt stopped the elevator and threw the two inhabitants to the floor. Both of them gasped and Derek looked around in disbelief. Addison held her pregnant stomach and winced silently. This was not good. "Oh God" She exclaimed sadly and writhed against the wall of the elevator. "My water broke!" The apparent pain in her voice was also written on her face. Derek turned and repeatedly pressed the call button. "Someone! Anyone? Addison's in labor" He quickly scooted over to Addison and held her in his arms. "Derek, I can't have this baby yet…Oh God I need Alex" He nodded, knowing full well the situation. "Well, we'll see how this goes okay?" She also nodded, and leaned up against the wall for support. "Guess you were right about the labor" She confessed. "I owe the brain guy an apology"

"I never expected something like this to happen. You, me, baby, elevator was not the equation I pictured 8 months ago" She muttered and laughed running her hands over her stomach. "I guess I got the place right: the hospital, but not the time. I always sucked at Clue. Damn Ms. Peacock" Moving suddenly she found herself to her knees and doubled over again. "Uuh!" She sighed heavily and whimpered. Derek knew she needed some type of support and sat behind her. "Lean back, Ad, lean back into me" She complied and fell into his chest, breathing deeply. As she worked through the monstrous contraction he held her close, rocking her slowly. As it subsided she sat up slowly. "How far apart are they?" The tears that began to stream down her face became more numerous as the minutes passed. "About 5 minutes" He replied and she began to sob again. "Derek, I can't have this baby yet. I don't – I don't even have a name picked!" She laughed at the absurdity and combed her fingers through her hair in panic. He watched her sympathetically; amazed at the beauty Addison still seemed to have through all the tears and pain. Cringing Addison buried her face into his chest, stifling yet another moan. The pains were getting more intense, it was almost unbearable. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on hers, not knowing any other way to help. "You're doing good Addison…really good" Her tensed body beneath him seemed to quake as she tried her best to handle the pain.

"I need to lie down" She mumbled tiredly and Derek threw balled his jacket into a pillow. She rested her head down and laid her arm on her forehead, breathing rhythmically. "You know, this Lamaze crap doesn't do anything" She laughed, trying to not cry and continued to breath. "How's Meredith?" She asked softly, catching Derek by surprise. "We're good. Meredith's great…And Alex?" Addison smirked and nodded as well "Good, did you hear we're about to have a baby?"

"Glad you still have your sense of humor" Derek replied and held her hand as she tried to relax between contractions. A smile spread over her lips momentarily but was replaced by a yelp. "Derek!" She screamed softly and gripped onto the railing, her face contorted in torment. He held her hand as she crushed the life out of it slowly. For once he felt helpless. The contraction passed and Addison wiped stray tears from her cheeks. "I need Alex…" Rubbing her stomach again she looked down. "Peanut, I want you to be born honey, just not here. Not yet." She stared up at the ceiling, trying to keep herself from panicking and noticed the tiles began to move. "Alex!" The familiar face looked down at them and he smiled, jumping from the roof onto the unstable elevator car, which moved at his decent. He fell to his knees and grabbed her hand firmly, planting a kiss on her lips. "We heard Derek yell. I'll be damned if I let my beautiful wife and baby be in here without me"

The pain crept into Addison again as her body was wracked with another contraction. "She's coming! This baby is not going to wait." Addison breathed through sobs, again searching for anything to hold. Alex moved behind her, supporting her back and holding both of her hands. "I'm here." He whispered gently in her ear. "Time to have our baby" Addison smiled through the pain and looked at Derek. "Are…you ready?" He nodded firmly.

There was no where to run from the pain of the contractions that had invaded her body. Shallow breaths and yelps filled the air as both of the men tried valiantly to help. "Push Addison" Alex cooed into her ear and she began to use what strength she had left in her to do so. "Good, good. She's crowning" Derek called out and Addison collapsed back onto Alex. "I give up. I - - too tired" She closed her eyes and sobbed breathlessly. "I can't do it. It's too hard"

"C'mon sweetie. You're Addison Karev." He said with a smile "Since when do you give up?" Derek laughed at the joke and Addison glared, finding another burst of strength to push. "Good!" Derek exclaimed. Alex kissed the top of her head softly and willed her to continue. "You can do it Addison, almost there"

"The head is out" Derek declared and scrambled to find something to clear out its mouth. Addison breathed erratically, sobbing and tired, the pain still agonizing. "Just one more big push" Alex said softly and nuzzled his face against hers. "I...am so tired" She replied and whimpered as she gathered the last remaining strength she had left within her. Gurgled cries filled the small room as Derek raised the baby girl for Addison to see. Tears filled her eyes as she caught a glimpse of her. Alex stared in awe at the tiny wonder and rubbed Addison's arms gently. "You're amazing" Taking off his shirt, Derek wrapped the tiny infant in it and handed her to Addison, who took her graciously.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful" Addison said through sobs of happiness. Alex stroked the top of the pink baby's head and kissed it gently. "Looks like her mom, thank God" He laughed and she nudged him playfully. Glancing over at Derek, who seemed a little overwhelmed at the whole situation smiled and laughed through another sob. "Thank you…" He smiled and nodded. "Congratulations Addison"

Alex watched Addison and their baby, realizing she didn't have a name. Sniffling she glanced over at him. "Keira" Alex said suddenly. "Perfect. Our little Keira "Peanut" Karev" They kissed softly as the elevator suddenly began to ascent and Derek stood.

"Leave it to me to have a baby in an elevator" Addison stated. "So where do you want to have the next one?" Alex asked facetiously. Addison rolled her eyes. "Please. You're having the next one"


End file.
